


The bathing scherlude

by Gunter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Ru - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:59:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gunter/pseuds/Gunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharing common rooms with other people probes problematic when you lived alone for hundred years, and Rum probably will never get out of his room for the same period of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The bathing scherlude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nogreat1oss](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nogreat1oss).



> Happy Rumbelle secret Santa on July Nograt1oss!!!
> 
> I hope you like it as much as i liked writing this story. 
> 
> Have a nice day! Love, Santa
> 
> PD : Sorry in advance for any mistake, English it´s not my first language.

Clutching the towel on his waist the, in other occasion, graceful dark one run  
"no, he didn't run" he would said later "Dark wizards don run from innocent maids! they power walk" back to his chamber rooms.

He finally reached his rooms doors. After slamming them shut the imp let himself slow down the door, and allowed himself to breath again, trying too calm his heart.  
She didn't even knock the door, it just seemed on propose...well no. she did have a towel so, probably, she wanted to have a bath too.  
A sudden heat invaded his face. Shit! How much did she see?! How was he going to face her from now on?

All this issue started not long ago, a few weeks before to be more specific.

After a few weeks of adjusting to her presence he decided that the lady deserved to know were the bath chamber was.

Being a large castle there were a lot of bathing chambers, but this one was special. This one worked with magic. As such the water was always at the right temperature and the most luxury objects were available to a most comfortable and relaxing bath.

Being only himself in the castle until now he placed such bath on an strategical place of the castle. Close enough of the three more important, for him, parts of his home.  
Just a stair away from his laboratory on the south tower, three corridors away from his sleeping rooms, and close enough to the great hall but far enough for privacy if someone enter unannounced.

Sure, there was that time when Charming just let himself in and, not founding him, started to snoop around the castle and accidentally found him.  
But the deep crimson prince promised to "Never let this happen again" while running to the door and disapering.  
After that he didn't see him for months! Rum still laughed himself sick remembering that afternoon.

From aromatic salts of exotic aroma from the markets of agrabah to the weird article that the hatter got him,  
a sot of liquid soap made specially for the hair that always leaved his own weawier and softer.  
The big and comfortable space, with its stone walls and the big black granite bathtub, counted with all the luxuries you may wish.

He loves to spend complete hours just submerged on the aromatic waters. But once he show Belle the place, a few problems started to arouse.

You see, he wasn't used to share his home with other living beings. especially those of the opposite sex.  
Sure, he lived with the spinners and Mila, but that seemed long time ago. And it was!

You may argue that people came from time to time to the castle, but that never happen often, and if they do, they don't lurk on the rooms.  
So he get used to lurk in the corridors with, or without, as many clothing as he wished.

It get a lot of time to get used to:  
a- don't undress on the way to the bath, for someone may be passing for said halls.  
Belle didn't see him in the eyes for days after that firths inciden, not that him were trying to look a them either.

B- knock the door for someone may already bee using the bathroom.  
The heel that hit him in the face that day and the angry maid screaming helped him to remember that one from the first mistake.

C- As you enter without knocking your maid may enter the same way.  
Such the necessity of the bath scheduled was noted.

As they relationship developed things changed.  
there was a sort of energy every time they were together, a tension on the room.  
Belle had always been brave but now she was bold. Now she stared a him

Long time ago he seemed invisible and he like it that way. Attention on a poor coward spinner as himself was never a positive one.  
And when he became the Dark one, well, all stared at him then.  
Its difficult to ignore a golden scaled man, on tight leather pants, moved like crazy around the room.  
beside people were terrified of him, and that was enough to always have an eye on him.

Nobody had ever looked at him the way looked at him before.That unblinking, intent, intense stare that he could feel on him like a physical force.  
Like if she was seizing him, waiting, expecting and searching for something of him...or in him?

It was that constant stare that bring lurid ideas of his maid to his daydreams and night dreams.  
and it was the consequences of those dreams that make him take so many baths during the day.  
Thinking in retrospective it was that stare who bring him to this problem.

Today belle had been particular touchy and attentive to his presence.  
There had been a moment in which he could have swear she has been looking his behind  
but he wasn't sure, he always was seeing how interesting the floor had become lately, but he feel that azure stare anyway.

The dark one sight, probably it was just his imagination. But that didn't stop his body from reacting  
So for the fourth time in that day he was inverting him in the deeps of the bathtub savouring the coldness against his skin and letting the water wash away his problems, and calm his ardour. Said problem however, wasn't exactly cooperating.

Slowly his hand starter a descending pat down his body. He was close his destination when a voice stooped him dead.

"oh, I'm so sorry" biting her lower lip demure, the action being enough to make him hard. well, harder that he already was.

Belle had materialised on the bathing chambers seemed frozen near the door, instead of leaving as she should she just stared.  
  
This wasn't new, lately a lot of his fantasies take scenery on this place.  
  
"see something you like deary?" he let out on a raspy voice not bothering to halt his actions.

"...may be" the imaginary belle answered after a slight hesitation. her gaze drifted down his body to were his hand was under the water.

Finally taking hold of his member, he has stroking it from base to top on lazy roughness.

"dearest you just make me suffer like thus the hole day"

Crossing the space, Belle sited by the edge of the bathtub, boldly staring at his actions.

"I-i had read of such things before" her own voice sounded deeper and softer, "but i never thought it will be so different on comparation to.."

"..to?" the sudden drieyns of his mouth make his voice sound so pity full on comparation.  
  
Pink faced dream belle

"well...my own...explorations"

"you-your own exploration??" he started to stroke faster. Such action distracted his maid for a moment before she responded

"why yes, i´m human and have needs too. Besides I read a lot. I had encounter such things there."  
Looking at him in the eyes she continue now looking worried  
"but you said you are suffering? There's anything I can do to help you?"

Groaning deep the dark one stared intently while stroking himself faster, waiting her to keep talking.  
Nothing this a knowing look passed though belle face.

"Maybe... you know the other day i was on my room just thinking of you. You had been spinning the full day and, in my imagination, i joined.."

"yes?"

"...you just sited me on your lap, and started no teach me how to spin wool..."

oh dear! he has that fantasy too! soon his hands..

"..your hands leave the wool after a while and descended thought my body stooping on my tights then they started to go up...and under my dress..."

A whimper left his throat. Yes, he knew this one! but hearing from his lovely pure belle was such much better. And he was so close!

"...finally you let your fingers slight caressed me while i moaned for more..."

That made it. his back arched, while he silently came on his hand, pleasure coursing through his body making his eyes close.  
slowly unwinding from its hight, he let his head drop under the water until air make him seat again.

"oh, I'm so sorry"

opening his eyes, Belle wasn't besides him.  
His ghost Belle came to whisper naughtily at him, every time he was in need, and leave as soon as his pleasure was reached.  
But another Belle, a really real Belle, was near the door blushing and averting her eyes.

"i didn´t know you were here..."

Taking the nearest towel, he leaved the room before hearing the end of the apologies.  
"Bathing? being a pervert?"

This is why they had a bath scheduled!  
Sure he was taking a bath out of his time...but she wasn't supposed to take a bath in that moment either!  
Letting his head drop, the dark one let one hand slide thought his still damp mane of hair.  
Something was clear the Dark one was about to become the reclusive one, because there was no power on the enchanted forest who will make him leave this room within this century!

**The end**


End file.
